This invention relates generally to construction techniques for homes and offices and particularly to mounting baseboards to the lower edges of walls. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a snap on baseboard mounting system that permits easy attachment of a baseboard to a wall and subsequent removal of the baseboard from the wall for inspection, painting, wall papering, etc.
In Hawaii, and some other similar environments, there is a very bad termite situation. The chemicals now being used have very little affect on the subterranean termite. The only way to protect a home effectively is to do a visual inspection of the plate and wall studs to see if an area is being attacked by the termites.
Standard wall construction procedure involves nailing sheets of drywall to studs, leaving a rough, unfinished bottom edge. Elongate pieces of molding or other types of baseboards are attached to the studs adjacent the floor to cover the lowermost portion of the drywall. Typically baseboards are attached to the wall using nails or staples. Removing baseboards that have been mounted using nails or staples is time-consuming and usually results in significant damage to the wall, the baseboard or both.
Thus there is a need for an improved technique for mounting baseboards to walls. In some environments it is necessary to remove baseboards to permit visual inspection of the space between the studs and drywall for infestation by rodents and insects such as termites, ants, spiders, centipedes. For new and remodeling construction, having baseboards that are easy to remove would greatly facilitate adding or changing the wall coatings and floor.